Typical wall wash light fixtures, e.g., recessed wall wash downlights, include generally highly reflective, smooth, and tall vertical reflector kickers that are attached to a lower trim of the light fixtures to re-direct a uniform distribution of light onto a vertical wall. The height of the trim in the typical wall wash light fixtures allows for a tall enough reflector kicker to effectively illuminate a wall. However, such trims or light fixtures that are tall may not be suitable for installations in a shallow plenum space because of the space constraint. Instead, a shallow and/or wide trim (or shallow and/or wide light fixture) may be used. However, in the case of a shallow and/or wide trim, a single vertical reflector kicker (as in the case of a tall trim) may not re-direct enough light on a wall to be an effective wall wash. Therefore, there is a need for technology that produces an effective wall wash for wide and/or shallow recessed light fixtures or light fixtures having wide and/or shallow trims.